The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power
by Fhelan
Summary: Takes place 3 years after Twilight Princess. When Link finds a mysterious girl, he has no idea what adventure he shall be going through next. In progress. Rated T for mild violence.Review please? First story EVER! Constructive criticizing welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power

Link & Epona sat at the banks of Lake Hylia. It had been three years since the land was transformed into a dark realm, with the clouds as black as the night itself. Three years since he had seen the face of his beloved friend, Midna, disappear into the Twilight Mirror, never to be seen by the light world again. He sighed loudly, which made his furry companion look up from her grazing. Ever since that day Three years ago, Link had been a loner; wandering the fields of Hyrule in search of more adventure.

None ever came.

He wore his Hero's clothes most of the time now. Most people recognized him better with it on, since Zelda had publicly announced him as Hero of Hyrule.  
_Zelda...  
_His mind always seemed to wander to her when it was quiet. Her soft, kind eyes, the sweet smile, & the flowing delicate braids that flew into the wind whenever there was a breeze. There relationship remained uncertain. Sure, she was cute, but a serious relationship just did not occur to him.  
The sandy blond boy had just reached his 18th birthday yesterday, the year most Hylian boys set off on their own. Apparently, Link had set out early.

He didn't remember much of his parents, only that they had died when he was very young. He was raised by Ordon village itself, coping by himself at a young age. Despite that, the town bullies almost never messed with him. When they did, boys came wailing home to their mother with their noses bleeding and nearly broken. Link chuckled to himself. They had always gone looking for trouble, and since Link was the seemingly easiest target, they always aimed for him. He had soon gained a reputation in Ordon that he would never back down from a fight unless forced to. But he didn't always fight.

Most people saw the soft side of him; mannerly, dashing, gentlemanly, & he had a knack for horses.

When he was six, he found Epona stuck in the in the creek after a raging storm. Cooing softly to her, he managed to coax her out and the chestnut steed had never left him since. They shared a bond that surpassed any other. When they concentrated, they were one, horse & rider; faster than the wind, wild like the sun.

Link's reverie was suddenly cut short by a snapping twig. Instinctively, he reached for his sword. Epona pawed the ground nervously. Link had heard animals could sense danger before humans could, and he was pretty sure they were right. There were no more sounds, and the blond boy was beginning to feel silly standing by a lake with a sword in hand. He allowed his arm to lower.

Big mistake.

Out of the woods roared a band of ruffians; Tall, gruesome figures that Link had not encountered in years; Lizalfos. Epona reared and dashed down the bank. Link readied his sword and makes his first strike at the nearest Lizalfo who dropped to the ground at the touch of his sword. He was yet again surrounded. Using a spin attack made most of the Lizalfos fall to the same fate. But more kept coming. They poured out of the woods & into the clearing that had been peaceful just moments before. Though bewildered at first, Link refused to be intimidated, which could mean death in a battle. He plunged into the thick of the scaly foes, and the battle began.

One after another, the Lizalfos began to thin out. A life of wandering had not let Link become out of shape to battle at all. Actually, he was beginning to grow bored, but could not let his guard down. He had seen his friend, Rusl, a talented swordsman, seriously injured from being unprepared. So he continued on, slashing & hacking numerous villains until he heard a loud, alerting sound from behind. Spinning around, a huge Lizalfo twice the size of Link stepped out of the shadows. The enemy's eyes gleamed evilly at him and brought out a deadly sword at least 6 feet long and the color of liquid night. All of it's companions slid into the darkness; making hissing sounds that seemed to be some kind of laughter. To Link's utter surprise, the scaly creature could speak Hylian. It glinted it's black eyes and rasped,

_Die, Hero of Hyrule!_

Link thrust out his sword, which by now was glowing from the darkness that surrounded it's atmosphere. Searching his opponent's weak point, he saw that it's tail was not covered with armor. Surprising the unfortunate Lizalfo, he rolled to the side, slashing his tail while rising to his feet. The foe shrieked in agony, stumbling for a few paces before twisting around to face Link. The Hero dove for the side once again but the lizard seemed prepared. A flash of darkness sliced through the air until landing on the green-clad boy's shoulder. His body seemed to freeze mid-roll as the blade went into his flesh. The villain laughed evilly as he saw the boy wince. Struggling to get up, his vision blurred as he looked around for his sword. A cold, heartless laughter sounded from behind

_Faithless Hero, are you always this easy to beat?_

Stars were circling his forehead, his shoulder was on fire, Epona was somewhere at the lake running crazy, and this snotty Lizard was getting the best of him. His hand felt for his weapon, which fortunately was not too far away.

Stumbling around while loosely holding his sword, Link struggled to send back a stinging reply, but only a feeble, "Are you always a big-headed jerk?" came out of his mouth. He knew he was beat, although he would never in a million years admit it, and was at the mercy of his attacker. The Lizalfo stalked forward, licking it's lips contentedly as if it was about to have feast, when a somewhat familiar sound came from the side of the clearing.

_Whizzzz! _

An arrow had found it's way to the creature's head, making it wail in pain as it fought for it's breath. As Link tried to see through the stars around his head, he could make out a Hylian standing on the cliffs with a bow in hand. At first, it appeared to be a boy, but if you looked through the shaggy mane of hair, you could see feminine eyes peering out hungrily into the world. Almost at once, Link collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard. Blood was pouring out from his shoulder, and he was beginning to feel light-headed. The mysterious girl had somehow found her way from the cliffs to the clearing atop a bay mount, and was rushing to Link's side.

"Mister, hey, Mister, you alive?" the girl asked, clearly worried.

Moaning softly, he managed to say that indeed, he was alive.

"Phew, thank goodness! Now, let me go get your horse & I'll take you to my home."

The girl was back of what seemed like minutes later with Epona in hand. The gentle equine whuffed the wounded hero's hand as if in apology for running away. With the girl's help, he mounted his horse and let Epona follow the girl at her will. To get things from being awkward, the girl politely told Link that her name was Ahn. All the boy could do was nod, which made him feel pretty horrible. Here was the girl who had just saved his life, and he looked like a drowned cat & didn't even have enough energy to say his name. Ahn could tell he wasn't in the mood for talking, so she settled for talking to her horse. The woods they walked through were unfamiliar to Link, but he did not care. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, and his shoulder seemed to be getting worse every minute. Finally, when they reached the footstep's of a cave, his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power Ch. 2

"_Heroic Link..."_ A familiar voice echoed in the hero's dream. He opened his eyes to realize that the four protectors of Hyrule, Ordona, Faron, Eldin, & Lanaryu, were talking to him. He had not spoken with them since he had rescued the land from darkness, and was surprised at this audience. Ordana stepped forward to speak.

"_You have done enough deeds in a year than a thousand men could do in a lifetime, but Hyrule is in need of your assistance once again"_

Faron magically appeared next to him.

"_A new danger...and new hope... is rising in Hyrule. Only you can defeat the new darkness."_

Eldin raised his hawk-like head to speak.

"_A Hylian who has not discovered their true power will come forward and help you on your quest."_

At last, Lanaryu boomed in a commanding voice,

"_Good Luck, young Hero!"_

They all faded into the darkness, and Link was left alone to ponder about what they said.

-x-

"Hey, wake up!" a female voice broke into Link's sleep. A pair of dark-brown eyes peered at his face with worry. Groaning, the wounded boy managed to sit up in the cot he was sleeping in.

"You alright? I heard you mumbling something in your sleep."

Her friendliness caught him off-guard. He had just met this girl.. Ahn.. and yet he didn't feel suspicious of her. Ever since he became a hero, he was always swarmed by girls every second he appeared in a town. They always asked him questions & giggled maniacally, which always seemed creepy to the young hero. That was part of the reason he decided to live out on his own. Seeming to trust her, he explained his dream to Ahn. At this point, he began to notice features about her that he couldn't remember from last night. She had shaggy, dusty brown hair that kept her left eye hidden from view and tired, but determined blue eyes that seemed to spark flames at any given moment. Her clothes consisted of a worn tunic similar to his, but was a dull red color. A quiver of arrows was swung onto her back, along with a bow that seemed new. She wore chaps as if she spent most of her time in the saddle and a pair of rough brown boots that had seen better days on her feet. Despite her rough features, her heart seemed true and that was good enough for him. When he had completed his tale, Ahn sat down at a small table in the home. Judging from her expression, she was thinking of a plan. Then, her face lit up.

"I know! You could go to Princess Zelda, and maybe she could get you some information on that 'new danger'."

Link nodded slowly, and got himself out of the cot. He was still wearing his Hero's clothes (yet it was a bit red in some places) and looked to examine his shoulder. Sure enough, the wound was still there, but Ahn seemed to know how to work with injuries, for it was stitched and only a little bit sore. Spying his sword and shield in the corner, shining and clean, he reached to gather them when the brown-haired girl stepped in front of him.

"Hey, you don't think your going to go out there on your own do you? Uh- uh. Not with that shoulder of yours. That was a pretty intense battle. Your pretty lucky not to have gotten hurt worse. I'm going with you."

Link made a face to show his discomfort, but the girl ignored it. She handed him his weapons before retrieving hers. To be quite honest, he was a bit relieved to have her along. For reasons unknown, he found Ahn to be interesting and wanted to learn more about her. Grabbing a worn Hylian shield and a Lanaryu sword, Ahn strolled out of the small, but protected cave that she called home and blew a sharp whistle into the air. Almost immediately, the bay mare Link had seen yesterday appeared out of nowhere, nickering to her master. Seeing the boy watch her, she smiled and told him,

"This is Rohbin. She's the only friend I've ever really had."

Link couldn't help but smile back at Ahn. She looked so pretty standing next to her horse like that. Silently scolding himself, he reached down to pick up a nearby horse reed and blew the sweet, familiar sound that always brought his steed running. Heavy hoof beats sauntered up the hill as Epona made her way to the sandy-blond boy. She snuffled him softly before letting him climb upon her back. He pointed her down the slope and with a loud 'Hyaaaaah!', they were off. Ahn followed on Rohbin. Getting out of the lake area was easy, but when they reached Hyrule field, the going got a little tougher. Not only was the terrain rough, but dark characters liked to come out at this time of day. Kargaroks, huge bird beings, seemed to come out of nowhere and try to get a peck out of the travelers. Link somehow managed to accurately aim his bow at the creatures and shoot them out of the sky. Ahn was also very handy with both the sword and the bow, but that did not surprise Link much. What did surprise him, however, was how she didn't seemed the least bit daunted or tired by the journey. The one time he escorted Telma & Illia across half of Hyrule, they would scream hysterically if a small flame reached their wagon. Bulbins had surrounded them with _fire _arrows. What would they expect? Anyway, there was one thing the boy had to admit; Ahn was like no other girl he had ever met before. When they had passed the more dangerous part of the journey, the two walked their horses and decided to chat. Since Link wasn't much of a talker, Ahn did most of the talking. Not that she talked much either. They discussed their horses for most of the time, until Link asked about her family. Her eyes studied the dirt in her fingernails for what seemed like eternity before drawling out the answer.

"My parents work for a secret guard. They have to be very careful, or else they can be killed. Usually, they write letters, ut I haven't heard from them in a year."

They trotted their horses in awkward silence before Ahn asked him about his life. Using as little words as possible, he explained that he was a ranch hand in Ordon before being chosen as the Hero of Hyrule. He left out the parts of turning into a wolf though. It might make her think he was crazy. When Hyrule Castle came in sight, they dismounted their horses before walking over the wooden bridge that led into Castle Town; the very place that Link had been trying to avoid. At the entrance, he asked Ahn to stop. Quickly searching around, he spotted an empty bag and covered his head, but it was too late. Moments later, a high-pitched shriek rang through the air. A staring young group of girls at the corner of the street ran over to the unfortunate boy screaming, "OH MY GOSH, IT'S LINK!!! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!? CAN I HAVE SOME OF YOUR HAIR?!?". Ahn, who found this all very amusing, carefully cut into the group of girls and managed to convince them that Link was on a very important mission and needed to get to the Castle as soon as possible. Very, very reluctantly, the group began to break apart, leaving Link & Ahn alone on the street with some bewildered looking adults staring at them. They hurried down the street with Ahn shooting the sandy blond looks of amused sympathy. His face was the color of the red roses she saw at the marketplace part of the town.

Reaching the steps of the castle, two guards stopped them, calling out 'Halt!'.

"State your business, or leave," growled one of the guards. Link was surprised at their tone of voice. Surely they remembered him, even if it had been three years since he had stepped foot in the castle. He politely told them that he was Link and needed to tell the princess very important news. Still looking suspicious of him, they let him pass, with Ahn warily following him from behind. Both had agreed after he had an audience with Zelda, Ahn would go back to her dwelling. Little did they know she would be sticking around a lot longer than both of them would have ever imagined.

-----------------------------------

To be continued. *dun dun DUN!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, I've been busy with school. I didn't have much time to make this, hence the reason it's so short. Enjoy & Rate please. I got only one rating.**

The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power Ch.3 

Zelda's palace was huge.

Surrounding the walls were gigantic velvety red tarps that hung from the ceiling. Knight armor dotted the sides like a pattern. An equally red carpet led the way into the throne room, where the princess lay in wait. The delicate girl was mostly at peace. None of the neighboring lands had been a bother lately, & for once, no Bulbins occupied the fields of Hyrule.

It was quiet... too quiet.

But as long as there was no harm done, the kingdom could relax. Deep in thought, she failed to see Link with Ahn at his heels walking cautiously into her throne room. It wasn't until the green-clothed boy politely coughed that she realized they had entered. Startled, she sat straight up and addressed them without knowing who they were (after all, years had passed).

"Who are are you, and what is your business?"

Link walked forward and kneeled.  
"Princess Zelda," he spoke barely over a whisper.

Suddenly, the princess' hand began glow. She gasped, now realizing who he was. The sandy blond boy took off his glove to show that his hand was was also glowing; the mark of the triforce. Ahn's eyes grew wide, for she had never seen this before. "Whoa, that is so cool!" she exclaimed. The dusty girl strode deeper into the throne room up to the princess & the boy, intrigued. Then, her own hand began to glow. Surprise seeped into the eyes of Zelda & Link. The princess nodded gravely. "It seems, Link, that you have found the new wielder of the third triforce power."

Turning to Link, she said. "Well, it seems you came here with good reason, so we must discuss the matter of Hyrule."

After telling the princess of Link's dream, the delicate girl with braids sat down to ponder. Then she thought of something.  
"A few months ago, a terrible man by the name of Genor was arrested and brought to the prisons. He was an evil man, and was sentenced to death. But the night before his execution, he had escaped, along with a number of other criminals. Our soldiers tried in vain to find them, but could not. I fear he is out there, planning revenge. The reason he probably escaped was because he had dark magical powers. The bars of his cell were turned black from something stronger than fire that allowed his escape. The only way to overcome that type of magic would be to find the four light tears of Hyrule." She paused to look at Link. "It appears that girl will be accompanying you on your quest." Ahn, who still appeared to be stunned by the incident that day, just nodded absently. Then she stood up and turned to leave when Link realized she was going.  
"Hey wait up!" he called. Thanking the princess, he jogged after the brown-haired girl. The boy could have sworn that Zelda gave Ahn a cold look.

**--------------------**

**Chick fight! haha! More coming as soon as I have enough time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I am sooooo sorry I haven't written in about 2 weeks. I've had exams and stuff. Anyway, I think I will write in short chapters from now on. Sorry I'm such a lazy butt.**

The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power

"So, this is Lanaryu's spring." Ahn exclaimed in awe. Link nodded his head. After they had left the castle, the brown-haired girl insisted that they start right away on their quest. Apparently, Ahn had never seen the temple, & was clearly impressed. It was true, the opening to the spring was quite impeccable, but they had only one thing in mind; talk to the province's protector. As they stepped inside the cool, dark room, the young heroes could feel an ancient presence. When they reached a small cliff, a faint rumbling seemed to be coming from the water. The rumbling grew louder until it was a roar. Then, the water shot upward to reveal a long, bright figure; Lanaryu, one of the four light protectors.

"_Welcome, young heroes, to my domain. Tell me, what do you seek?"_

Link, who was used to talking with supernatural beings, stepped up and explained the problem to the golden snake. When he was done, the creature nodded his huge head and opened his giant mouth to reveal a small, shining golden tear. The tear floated over to the travelers; intertwining with them sending a cold yet contrasting warm feeling at the same time. _"You have received a light tear from me, which will grant you great power when you need it most, but will only work if you have all four. You must go to Eldin, Faron, & Ordona to collect them."_

With that said, the huge snake shone brightly, and disappeared into the waters of the spring.

Back, on the road again, Ahn showed great strength & courage that matched Link's stride for stride. The green cloaked boy respected her more than ever before. Who would have thought that the very same girl who had saved his life, would also be his traveling companion & friend. And her eyes were amazing. Link shook himself out of his daydreaming. What was he thinking? Ugh, that cut from the Lizalfo's sword must have affected his brain. He trotted Epona sedately over the bridge of Eldin alongside the brown-haired girl. Next stop, Kakakiro Village!

**Oooh! Link has a crush! *winks* Tune in next time for...**

**The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power

"Dang, this place is dusty!" Ahn coughed as she & Link entered Kakakiro Village. The companions had finally made it after a long trip (if you've played the game, you know how long it takes to go from Lake Hylia to Kakakiro on horseback) across half of Hyrule. The town seemed to be deserted, which made Link sigh with relief. At least they would have a private audience with Eldin. They both stepped into the spring, and almost immediately, the water broke forth to reveal yet another one of the Light spirits of Hyrule. The huge eagle being then said,

"_Greetings, Heroes of Hyrule, what brings you to my spring_?"

Ahn then explained their quest to the being, and the creature nodded, impressed.

"_Very well, you may take my light tear."_

With that, Eldin disappeared into the water as quickly as he had come.

"That was easy," Link mumbled quietly. The last time he had saved the kingdom, the spirit had sent him up to Death Mountain, where numerous times he had nearly perished in the lava. But apparently, they were giving him some slack. Link spoke too soon.

Just when they were about to leave; familiar yet unnatural barriers surrounded them. "Not again!" Groaned the sandy blond boy. Ahn suddenly backed away from a mound of earth. As if on cue, Stalfos exploded from the ground. The two travelers stood back to back and unsheathed their swords. A battle was emerging.

The biggest and tallest of the Stalfos stepped forth and rasped,

"You will not leave this place alive, unless you give us the light tear."

Ahn's POV

_Who the heck does this piece of crap think he is? _I thought. We walk into this village undisturbed, get the light thing-a-ma-jig, and then we get attacked by skeletons? What's wrong with the world? Well, the Stalfo didn't let me have too much time to think on this. It lunged at me, but luckily I did a back flip and just narrowly missed his sword tip from hitting my throat. He aimed at me again, but Link sent a bomb arrow his way and ended that scuffle. The other Stalfos seemed to break out of some spell and started heading toward us. The green-clothed boy took them all out with his bomb arrows before I even got a chance to slice them. The unnatural barricades vanished, leaving a clear path towards freedom. I glanced in his direction and noticed he wasn't even fazed. I got to hand it to him; the guy's got guts.

Narrator's POV

The two companions hopped on their horses and continued to ride to collect the rest of the light tears. In two more days, they had gathered Faron & Ordona's tears and were heading back to Hyrule castle. But first, they were going to have some fun.

In the woods of Faron, there lived the lantern oil seller Coro. Coro rarely saw anybody let alone the Ordonians, so that night, Link and Ahn traveled silently behind the old shack where the oil seller lived, up into a tree.

"Okay, listen to me," Link whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "You start shaking those leaves right there, and I'll start making ghost noises."

Ahn nodded mischievously and followed his directions. The blond haired boy seemed to glow in the pale moonlight in a way that made her shiver. He was truly a remarkable man. A slight breeze stirred that made the leaves rattle ominously while Link made low, spooky noises. The unfortunate Coro jerked out of his doze and timidly called into the night, "H-hello? W-who is that?" The two snickered from the tree and continued to make the oil-seller's evening a little more interesting.

Suddenly, a snapping twig from the far edge of the clearing caught Ahn's interest. Nudging Link softly, she quietly spoke,"Hey Link, is it just me, or do I hear noises over there?"

The boy made his reply, "Naw, monsters don't live in this part of the woods."

But the brown-haired girl couldn't quite get the eerie feeling out of her stomach.

The peace was suddenly gone when Bulbins broke out of the thicket. Growling and snarling, they began to storm into Coro's camp.

"Quick!" Link called. "We can't them hurt the guy!"

But Ahn didn't like that Link hadn't listened to her. Pulling back on his tunic, she growled threateningly, "Next time, I lead the attack," And raced off to help the oil-seller.

"Help Me!" Coro cried. Ahn was there in a few seconds. Unsheathing her sword, she began to attack the advancing Bulbins. Using many of the techniques Link used, most of them didn't get very far. But more kept coming. It was just like the attack on the night she found Link. Thunder rumbled up above. The perfect night for a battle. Link joined her a few minutes later, seeming embarrassed. Every time he tried to apologize, a Bulbin would distract him. After what seemed like an hour (with Coro slinking back into the safety of his home at some point), another figure came out the crowd on enemies. A tall, haunting face with a scar and an evil glare, Link could guess this was the escaped criminal, Gerore. The Bulbins immediately backed away and made a path for him to walk up to the panting companions. He snickered, "I must say, you've done well for children." then his face darkened. "But not well enough."

Twirling his cloak he vanished, only to appear behind them. Before they could slash their swords, Gerore uncapped a dark, deadly weapon that looked exactly like the one that the Lizalfo held on the night Link was gravely injured. Seeming to read their minds, he said, "Yes, little heroes, that Lizalfo was my lead commander, who was unfortunately killed by _you,_" Pointing his bony hand to Ahn, "And now, I will get his revenge." An unseen Bulbin from behind raised his club and brought it down on the girl's head. With a sickening thud, Ahn's world melted into black.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power Chapter 6**

"No!" Link cried out in anguish. The girl lay motionless on the ground, unmoving to the howls of the beasts. Link tried to go to her, but Gerore blocked his path. Unsheathing a knife from his cloak, the evil man brought it dangerously close to Ahn's throat. "One false move," he snarled, "and the girl is history." Trying hard to fight back his rage, Link growled threateningly, "What do you want from us?"

The deadly man snickered. "If you agree to my demands, I will let your friend live and you _might _even survive until dawn."

"Exactly what are the demands?" Link asked cautiously. If there was one thing he learned over the years, it was to never trust an evil villain.

Gerore smugly smiled before saying, "Accompany us to our prison."

Not wanting do endanger his new friend, Link reluctantly agreed. The bulbins forced shackles on his feet and hands and demanded him to walk the journey to their fortress. The journey was tiring, but by early morning, Ahn had by then come to, and what a surprise they had. One of Gerore's troops had Ahn slung over his shoulder, when she opened her eyes and let out a scream that could have awoken the dead. She kicked the crap out of the bulbin, and it took three Lizalfos to hold her down and six more to put shackles on her. When they put her beside Link, she gave the goofiest grin he had ever seen. To top it all off, she added in the most innocent voice, "Did ya miss me?" He couldn't help but smile. What was it about her that made him smile even now?

But that smile quickly vanished when the prison came into sight. The fortress' walls were pitch black with a mote with water as dark as night. Vultures circled ominously from the sky and cawed, as if warning them of what was to come. Darknut guards surrounded the walls and made the air all the more hostile. The inside of the prison felt even more dangerous, if that was even possible. The two companions, now sleep derived & weary, were thrown into a filthy cell; chained to the wall. One window let in minimal light with rats chattering all around. The food that was thrown to them was barely enough to keep a mouse alive. Ahn gave the guard a glower that could have melted his armor off. It seemed to know it too, and scurried away fast. The night was as horrible as the condition of their cell. Link's dreams were nightmares, and when he opened his eyes, he almost wanted them back. Gerore was waiting for them, his eyes gleaming like a panther's; waiting to kill it's unknowing prey.

"Well," the man hissed. "You've both woken up at last."

Link looked over at Ahn, surprised to see that she looked bedraggled and her eyes were red and puffy, as if she had been crying all night. But her face was filled with contempt at the man.

"I've got a proposition for both of you. You can become my slaves and be allowed to live," he paused maliciously, "or you can become animals."

Link & Ahn looked positively outraged. "Never in my life will I become your slave," Ahn snarled viciously.

Gerore seemed pleased. "Very well. Then have it your way!"

He stretched his hand out to them, and the air immediately began to fill with dark magic. Dark energy was hurled into Link & Ahn. The force of the blow knocked Link into a wall, but that was nothing from what he experienced next. He could feel his organs rearranging themselves, his face contorting and stretching out. Fur began to grow all over him, his feet rearranged themselves as he let out a howl of pain. Wait, a howl?

Link looked at himself to see that he had become a wolf, the exact same one from the days of Twilight and Midna. He looked over at Ahn, where she too had turned into a wolf. Her fur was white with a black underbelly, legs, tail, ears, and muzzle. Her ice blue eyes that used to sparkle were now ablaze with disbelief & rage. Gerore turned to the Darknut behind him and roared, "Throw these beasts out into the desert." The transformation had weakened the two, and they didn't put up much of a fight as the guard threw them out into the sands of the desert.

Dusk had settled, and the temperatures began to drop steadily. Link knew they had to get to Hyrule Castle and warn the princess of Gerore's growing power. He shakily got to his paws, but then collapsed with exhaustion. His vision became fuzzy and darkness overcame him. Hyrule Castle would have to wait until morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Legend of Zelda: Undiscovered Power**

"_Link."_

A voice broke through the silence of dreamless sleep. Link opened his eyes to see Ahn watching him in the morning light. He relaxed for a moment, until the events of yesterday flooded into his mind; the capture, the transformation, the threat. He jumped to his paws, wincing at his aching muscles. "We must go, Ahn. We gotta warn Zelda!" exclaimed Link.

Ahn nodded. "Link, last night when you fainted, I snuck over to one of the walls to spy. The idiot guards talked so loud, I could hear every word they said. They plan to attack Hyrule Castle, _tonight_." Link's eyes widened with alarm. "Let's get going!" he barked, and bounded off through the desert sands; Ahn followed right behind him.

The two companions ran all day, without resting. It wasn't until sunset that they reached Castle Town. Entering was a nightmare. The citizens, frightened at seeing the beasts, screamed in terror and caused an uproar. The two had to scale a squadron of guards (who were a lot less cowardly than the ones 3 years ago) before forcing their way into the castle courtyard. To make matters worse, it started storming. By the time they reached the throne room, it was well past dusk.

Gerore & his troops were close.

When they entered, the guards charged at them, until an all too familiar voice stopped them.

"Leave them alone!" Zelda commanded.

"B-but, your majesty," One of the guards stammered. "They are bea-"

"I know what they are," Zelda snapped. "But these _beasts_ are the ones who saved Hyrule." She turned towards Link & Ahn.

"Let us find a more quiet place to talk."

Leaving the guards with a puzzled expression, they walked down a dark corridor, the princess' heels echoing off the stone walls. She stopped at a finely decorated door , opened it & slipped inside. When they all entered, she placed her hands on Link & Ahn's forehead & said to them, "Through the Triforce I can understand you."

_Your majesty, _Link began,_ I have some grave news._

Zelda listened closely while Link explained about getting all the tears, Gerore's power, & his plan to invade Hyrule Castle. No sooner did he finish that the sound of a battle cry was heard outside. Princess Zelda got up slowly.

"I feared this might happen."

Ahn plodded over to the window and barked, "I see Lizalfos over the horizon!"

"Your majesty!" A guard called in the corridor. "We must prepare for battle."

Zelda faced the door and gravely announced. "It is time."


	8. Chapter 8

They had little time to prepare. Gerore's legions were getting closer. The Hylian army was assembled in record time, & then everyone was sent to a different part of the city to protect it from the invaders. The downpour of the rain was in full blast. Lightning lit up the sky. Thunder roared so loud it was almost impossible to hear. The clouds swirled ominously around the city. It seemed the spirits knew what was about to happen.

Link & Ahn were assigned to the castle square, along with about 30 other soldiers. Zelda warned the soldiers not to hurt the two wolves; that they were on their side. The soldiers did not question her, but they did give them some looks. Within the hour, all soldiers were stationed & the townspeople were in their homes. All there was left to do was wait for the impending attack.

Link & Ahn were still breathing hard from their mad cross-country dash. But they were alert and ready. Link flexed his shoulders, and winced. His old wound from the Lizalfo had not been completely healed. He hoped it would not be a problem in battle, better yet, he hoped he would survive the battle. Then he heard his friend.

"Link," Ahn called. He obliged, & trotted over to his friend. Despite the recent events & what was to come, she appeared calm & determined. "Whatever happens tonight, I'll be here with you." She said.

--------------

A loud battle cry sounded from the south gates, both Hylian & beast. Gerore's army had reached the city. Moments later, the south door busted opened and out came a legion of Lizalfos & Kargarocs. Ahn lunged at the nearest Lizalfo. She caught his throat & the reptilian creature fell to the ground. She did the same to another, and another. The clang of metal could be heard on either side of her. The soldiers were doing their part. Ahn jumped into the thick of the battle.

The battle had been going on for a while, when suddenly, a large Kargaroc swooped overhead, a bomb in its talons. Link, just finishing off an enemy, jumped onto the head of one of the nearby Lizalfos and launched himself onto the back of the bird-like creature. He dug his fangs into its neck and did a 360 onto a fruit cart as the Kargaroc crashed onto the cobblestone street, which took out ten other enemies & another twenty when the bomb exploded. Roars could be heard all around as the soldiers & creatures locked into separate battles with each other.

Link would have joined them, but a shadow on a rooftop caught his eye. He turned, & saw the undeniable face of Gerore hidden in a cloak. Gerore began to jump from roof to roof, & the wolf knew where he was headed. "Ahn!" He barked. "We have to get to the castle!"

------------

Link & Ahn ran through the streets where the soldiers & Lizalfos duked it out, and Kargarocs dropped bombs everywhere. It was hard to tell who was winning. But that didn't matter right now. They had to get to Princess Zelda, before it was too late. The two wolves ran up the north street and into the castle courtyard, where even more fighting was taking place. They leapt over fallen warriors & enemies before finally reaching the castle door. It was slightly jarred open, so Link pushed it.

It was quiet inside the castle, compared to the outdoors. Surprisingly, no villains had gotten in yet. Link & Ahn skittered across the cold, marble hall, giving a phalanx of soldiers a wide berth. Thunder rumbled outside. The storm had not calmed down at all.

After climbing many staircases, the two companions reached the throne room, where Princess Zelda was. But when they went through the opening, they could see a tall, shadowy figure standing arrogantly in front of the throne. Soldiers were strewn everywhere, either dead or unconscious. They were too late.

Link barked. Gerore turned around to face them. With his cocky smile, it was obvious that he didn't think they were much of a threat. "Ah, if it isn't Hyrule's heroes, coming to save the day." He said coolly. "I'm afraid you arrived bit too late to save the soldiers," he motioned to one of the fallen warriors. "But your princess still lives." Gerore stepped to the side to reveal an unconscious Zelda drooping on the velvet throne. Ahn gasped. She growled in rage, and took a giant leap aimed for his throat. Gerore dodged the attack easily, and groaned with impatience. "You want to fight me?" He said arrogantly. A force field fenced them in. "Very well."

------

Link & Ahn stood side by side as Gerore fired his dark magic at them. They dodged it. He prepared for another attack. "Link, I'll distract him while you get his backside!" Ahn barked. Link nodded & followed her lead. Ahn jumped in front of Gerore while growling & snapping inches from his face. He became irritated and didn't notice Link sneaking up to his back, until he felt a sharp pain in his arm. The wolf had sunk his teeth deep into the man's flesh. Blood trickled down Gerore's cloak. He roared in anger as Ahn joined in and bit his other arm. The man managed to shake them off when Link saw a strange bracelet on Gerore's arm. It looked similar to the Twilight shard that Zant had placed on Link all those years ago. Then something clicked in his brain. Before Gerore could get his bearings, Link lunged for the bracelet & bit it with all his might.


End file.
